


Just Kiss Me Again

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing Games, M/M, POV First Person, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Sloppy Makeouts, and john makes the first move this time, essentially dave is a huge dork, minor alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alphas and betas are going back to college in a week or so and decide to party one Saturday night. Roxy decides to play a game and plans and bets are made even before Dave volunteers to spin.</p>
<p>Only problem is, he's never played Seven Minutes In Heaven before. No one knows that, or at least he thinks that's the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a warm up to get me back in the ficcy mood, been missin writing cute boys for ages, lordy gosh I'm out of practice.

“I said it is a bad idea, of course no one listened to me.” You slump to the floor, the apple soda can dented in your hand. You’re sitting in a you-can’t-even-call-this-a-circle with your friends, it’s a late Saturday night and Roxy decided to bring out the booze and shitty party games at 12 at night. This fuck-all of a pajama party had been planned two weeks prior since you all were going away to college again for the fall, you and your brother Dirk heading back to Texas State University in another week.

 

“Aw c’mon Dave, it’ll be fun!! I’ve seen other people do it at parties all the time!” Jade attaches herself to your side and you shrug, taking a swig of your apple soda. There’s a funny taste behind it and you know for a fact that Roxy spiked your soda. How did she even do that, you haven’t let go of it since you opened it. You sigh and set the soda down behind you, watching as Dirk slowly scoots close to Jake. Figures.

 

“Is this spot open Dave?” You glance up and nod, John sitting across from you with a grin. “I haven’t played this game in forever, holy shit dude. Back then I just gave hugs and kissed Vriska on the cheek, are we doing the full rules like fingers up and all that?”

 

“That is the plan, yes.” Rose laughs, sipping on a small martini carefully, Kanaya sitting next to her with a glass of juice. “Are we all here? Where are Karkat and Sollux?”

 

“Prolly kissin an arguin shiz out bec-back.” Roxy titters with a giggle, dragging John’s half-sister Jane out from the kitchen and making the blushing blue-eyed girl sit beside her. “Sooooo kiddens lez-lets be srs for a momennet-moment. Who’s gots a bottle?”

 

Silence. You aren’t surprised in the slightest, there’s soda cans everywhere but no bottles.

 

“Aw fer friggens sake hold on.” Roxy groans and stands up, walking to the kitchen and loud sounds of gulping and a content sigh and a hiccup are all the warning you and your friends get before she comes back in wiping her mouth and throwing a root-beer bottle at your feet. “Dae-Davey, be a dear an check if der-there’s any left.”

 

“No way I don’t wanna deal with your spi-OW FUCK.” A martini glass hits you in the head and you glare at Roxy from behind your shades, another giggle coming out of the pink-eyed teen as you pick up the bottle and examine it. “There. Clean as a fucking whistle, just call skipper and this thing’s ready for the ship to go in it.”

 

“Awrighty then who wanna go fisrt-fitrs-first?” Roxy smirks and the group goes silent. She raises her hand impetuously and twirls it around in the air. “Ya know, tha whole spin-the-bottle game is a bit old. Wynaut seven minutes?~” You feel the temperature of the room hike up a few degrees as everyone, minus yourself and your brother, blushes. “Since the majority rulez, we’re gonna ple-play Seven Mimu-Minit-Minutes!!”

 

She twirls her hand in the air some more, this time you feel nerves start to creep in. What if you have to sit in a closet with one of the girls? Or Jake? What if you get stuck with your god awful brother?! Fuck now you get why everyone was blushing. It’s not like you haven’t played this before…

 

Okay who are you kidding you’re definitely new to the whole Seven Minutes game, you have no idea if it’s just sexual or if you can talk to the person, but not wanting to look like a tool outweighs your need for the rules, so you stay silent as Roxy finally points. At Kanaya. Thank god.

 

“Kanana-Kayana-Papaya… Kanaya, you spin first!” You smirk slightly as Kanaya reddens and grabs the bottle, holding her breath as she spins.

 

~~

 

Rose is the first to step out of the closet seven minutes later, a dark blush on her cheeks and a suspicious black lipstick mark on the corner of her lips. Kanaya soon follows, her eyes wide and her grin bright. So that’s what happens in there.

 

“Well wew-well wells~” Roxy grins and you put your hand out as she pays you five bucks. It’s about time that ship sailed. “Who’s next?”

 

“Gh-!” You feel a sharp jab in your side and glance over at Jade who is giving you the biggest damn puppy eyes. “What the fuck Harley calm your tits.”

 

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave you should spin!!! If you spin then we can get Dirk to spin, he’s being an ass about it.” She flutters her eyelashes at you and you wince. She’s always been good at that… thing she does to make you do stuff. Even when you two dated in high school she was good at making you bring up your grades. Granted it lasted a month before the weirdness settled in and you both broke it off with some tears. But that’s in the past.

 

You groan and raise your hand. “I volunteer as tribute, woe be to whoever is stuck with me for the next seven minutes.” Jade, Roxy, and Dirk glance at each other and you feel your eyebrows raise in confusion as they all smirk at each other. You shrug it off and grab the bottle, sitting on your knees as you set it on the carpet and quickly spin it.

 

It spins around once, twice, almost a third time, before stopping across from you. You feel your stomach drop with nerves as you glance up to see John’s eyes widen in nerves and surprise as Roxy and Dirk whistle and Jade giggles loudly. Your stomach just graduated boy scouts for being the best knot in existence. Shit.

 

~~

 

“Boiz-Boys, you know the rules, gotta stay for seven minim-minutes and then you can come out. Have fun Davey~” Roxy snickers, she fucking snickers, before the door is shut and you quickly reach for the wall to find a switch. Your hands definitely are not shaking.

 

“Dave…? I think I saw an old light above us.” John’s voice is so tiny and soft and wow you are definitely not sweating like a sinner in church at how nervous he sounds too. You reach up and grab a small silver chain, clicking the tiny bulb to life. You can barely see John’s face, so you take your shades off and sigh.

 

“Sorry about the uh.. the spin, John.” You apologize sheepishly, scuffing your foot against the tile beneath you. You might as well ask him, he IS your best friend and he might’ve possibly played this before. “We don’t have to do anything but… you don’t happen to… know the rules to this game, do you?”

 

John perks up from looking anxiously at his laces, his face showing confusion. “Wait you don’t know the rules to Seven Minutes In Heaven?” You feel your face burn and you shake your head. It takes a total of five seconds before John smiles smugly and you wish you hadn’t asked. “Well duh, you make out for seven minutes or you do anything else. First rule is you have to make out.” You give him an unimpressed look and you swear there’s that prankster glint in his eye but it could very well be the lighting. “No I’m dead serious, you saw Kanaya and Rose right? They definitely made out dude. It’s the rules, or else you get seriously pranked by the leader of the game. You gotta kiss me or we’re both fucked.”

 

“This coming from I-am-not-a-homosexual John? Color me shocked, dude. At least take me to dinner before you take my chaste lips for a night on the town.” You shoot back and he turns slightly red before stepping closer and hesitantly setting his hands on your waist. You decide in that split second that you definitely do not mind his hands being there, especially when his thumbs start moving in circles on the waistband of your sleep pants. Wow that’s distracting.

 

“Hey, they say college is where you should experiment. Not that I haven’t… y’know, played some of these games before.” He mumbles before looking into your eyes with a grin. “Unlike a certain Strider I know.” You huff and he laughs, pulling you closer and making your heart beat like crazy. His hands on your hips are pulling your mind away from the situation to say in the least, but the look he gives you just about makes you melt in your ironic fluffy slippers that Rose got you. Holy shit you never realized that your dork of a best friend got hot and smarter than you in only a year what the fuck. Must be the alcohol that opened your eyes.

 

“So? C’mon Dave, you never turn down a challenge.” John grins and you finally give your nerves the middle finger and wrap your arms around his neck, prompting a gasp and a nervous giggle out of John before you lean forward slowly and press your lips against his. You briefly wonder for a moment if Roxy planned to get you buzzed but the thought is banished by the warm feeling of John’s lips.

 

It’s weird, his lips are really soft. Or yours are chapped, you can’t really tell. You awkwardly pressed your lips together like a clam shell so it’s really just lip pressing at this point, but John seems to know what’s going on because he rubs with his thumbs at your hips and tilts his head a little, and you let up on your clamshell enough to feel his lips move and let him kiss you back.

 

You definitely did not groan at the feeling of his stupid buck teeth tugging and nipping at your lip. You do, however, part your lips and pull him closer, burying your hands in John’s soft, but slightly tangled, hair and letting a sigh slip out when he wraps his arms around your waist and he moans softly as you try to deepen the kiss. Lips slide against each other, inhale, exhale, tugging and soft whimpers are the only sounds you make until the burn from lack of oxygen breaks John’s sweet, soft lips from your own. But he doesn’t move far, his forehead resting against yours as you gulp down air like cold apple juice on a hot day.

 

“Mm… Dave…” Your breath hitches when you hear John murmur your name breathlessly after the kiss, and you drag him back into another, this one desperate and hungry unlike the last one. You grab at his hair and he fists at your shirt, quiet moans and lips grasping and teeth and tongue.. fuck it all you want this moment to go on forever holy shit when did you start waxing homo for your best friend who is an amazingly fantastic kisser. He brings a hand up to cup your cheek and you suck his bottom lip into your mouth to make him groan, the both of you devouring each others’ breath and lips and pressing your tongues against each other, clothes stifling hot as John’s cold fingers push under your sleep shirt and you mirror by slowly dropping a hand to push up his shirt, moaning softly at the feeling of his muscles as his hand slowly starts to push up your shirt and feel up your abs and move even higher…

 

“Time’s up boyz!!~” The door swings open to bright light and you both yelp and jump away from each other in surprise, John’s lips bruised and swollen and hair completely messed up. You don’t even want to know how you look. “What’d you talk abou… Woah. Dirky holy shit they did do it. You owe me a 20. Lookit they even gost-gots the deer n the headlites look” Roxy stares in awe, her drink spilling comically out of the glass in her hand and onto the floor. Your brother saunters into the frame and lets out a chuckle. “Damn John I didn’t think you could actually get him to believe that you have to make out during Seven Minutes.”

 

Wait what.

 

It takes a moment before you drag a very disheveled John Egbert out of the closet by the back of his sleep shirt, your shades back on and your pokerface back in place, a flicker of anger in the back of your mind before you banish it with an even better form of payback. His protests mean nothing to you as you drag him upstairs to the hoots and hollers of your friends, and he still doesn’t fucking get it when you shove him into your guest room and shut the door behind you.

 

“I’m sorry Dave I was dared and Dirk said you didn’t know and that I should try to see if I could get you to fall for it but I kinda like you and it seemed like an awesome prank, I just wanted to y’know, but I’m so sorry I won’t do it again I swear I-“ You shake him to get him to stop but pause when the message finally registers.

 

“You what?”

 

“I… may or may not have a crush on you?” John winces as he says it, trying to avoid your eyes. You take your shades off calmly, setting them on your bedside table and sitting down on the bed, before you flop back on the covers and look up at him.

 

“So all that was just to get me to kiss you because you’re waxin all homopoetic for my sweet southern lips?” You smirk, and the blush on his face makes it worth the wait. “Well it’s good for you that you’re a fan-fucking-tastic kisser. And hell if I ain’t gonna let a good lookin guy pass me by. Can’t leave a best bro hangin on a line like a fishie waitin to be dropped in the bucket by this damn good lookin fisherman with a penchant for rapping and kissin that one fishie with the cute eyes and the insatiable pranksters gambit.” He looks at you confused for a moment before it dawns on him and he turns even redder how is that even possible. The bed dips down beside you as he sits down, his eyes keep glancing at you and you swear to fuck he is gonna have a heart attack holy shit this is too funny.

 

“Dave I didn’t understand half of what you said, can I just um… can I kiss you again?” He huffs at your laughter and you swallow your next chuckle before it can escape, feeling your face get hot.

 

“No one’s stopping you.” You murmur up at him with a small smile, watching as his eyes light up and he throws himself down on you, pressing those soft, sweet lips of his against yours again but with more fervor and excitement and definitely more teeth and tongue this round. You moan quietly at his sudden intensity and grab at the back of his shirt and his tangled hair, his cold hands diving beneath your shirt to resume their adventure from the closet downstairs, his fingers brushing slowly up your chest making you arch up with a gasp. You close your eyes and surrender to the feeling of John kissing and touching you, thanking Roxy silently in the back of your mind as you both spend the night together kissing, moaning, kissing even more, cuddling, and touching until you both drop off to sleep tucked in each others’ arms. You don't even care when you hear a small giggle come from outside your door, nor do you care when you hear footsteps going away from your door.

 

Fuck it all, you’ve harbored your own crush for far too long.

 

~~

 

“Roxy where’d you go??” Jade saunters over to her as Dirk and Kanaya stumble out of the closet arguing about clothing uses, her green eyes staring excitedly up into the older girl’s pink ones.

 

“Jus went a check a few thins, don’t worry Jadey. Hehehehe Davey and John are gonna be a bit busy tonite so lest-let’s leave em be till mornin, got it pumpkin?” Roxy winks and Jade gasps, nodding quickly. “Glad that John told me yestra-yessy-yesterday about his little crush, all I had to do was give Dave a drop or two of water in his soda and rig the bottle. Hehehe~”

**Author's Note:**

> Lord there was almost no title for this I was so fed up with all the bad names that I texted my pal and she had to help me. Granted the title isn't anything of what she gave me but it definitely helped.
> 
> Requests? Just message me here: iheartpkmn.tumblr.com


End file.
